


Makes me feel a little bit closer to you

by yasminkhxns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, This is some soft stuff y’all, just total, thirteen is just so cute what can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: After dropping the fam back home, the Doctor finally decides to get some sleep.





	Makes me feel a little bit closer to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmAgusSpas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmAgusSpas/gifts).

> This was written for my good friend @therainbowfox because we all love and appreciate her as an integral part of the thassie fandom!! Love y’all!! <3 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy it too!!

After dropping the fam off back in Sheffield, the Doctor was determined not to jump ahead a week, to stay as linear as possible. Skipping a week ahead Earth time almost felt like cheating. Besides, there were things that needed repairing on the TARDIS, like the custard cream pedal for example. It was getting a bit stiff, probably from its frequent use, the Doctor supposed.

It was hours after her companions had left when the Doctor finally felt fatigue kick in. She’d been working on repairs non-stop since their departure, the TARDIS whirring in complaint at her overzealous hammering until she’d had enough, finally zapping the Doctor on her fingertips after a particularly harsh whack. The Doctor sat back on her heels, rubbing her fingertips and letting out a heavy sigh. She sometimes worried that she missed her fam a little too much, that forming such close connections would only end in more hurt for her once again. Yet, when the image of Yasmin Khan filtered into her thoughts, she couldn’t stop the warmth that wrapped its way around her hearts, squeezing them tight with emotion she used to keep hidden away.

The Doctor was distracted from her thoughts by a yawn creeping its way up her throat. She rose from where she was slumped, pulling herself up using the console for assistance, giving it a light pat. “It has been a while since I had a proper sleep hasn’t it old girl?”

The TARDIS beeped in agreement. “Alright. I’ll get some rest, as long as you promise there’ll be a cup of tea waiting for me in the kitchen when I wake up.”

The same beep rang through the console room.

* * *

As the Doctor made her way down the halls of the TARDIS toward her room, she first wandered the corridor where her companion’s rooms were situated, something in the back of her mind stopping her outside of Yaz’s door. Fingertips gently pushed the door to her girlfriend’s room open as she took a tentative step inside. The lights were low and the constellations that swirled above the Doctor’s head made her feel oddly nostalgic. As she took another step into the room, her foot caught on something. The Doctor looked down to find her boot gathered up in a pastel pink hoodie that lay strewn across the floor.

The Doctor bent down and picked it up, the fabric soft between her fingertips. Crossing the room, the Doctor sat down on the end of Yaz’s bed and bunched her fists up in the garment. She brought it up to her face, inhaling the scent of Yaz’s perfume. Jasmine, with a dab of mint, it made the Doctor’s hearts flutter in her chest.

Without thinking, the Doctor slipped off her coat, dropped her braces from her shoulders, and pulled the hoodie over her head. The hoodie was an oversized fit, with the sleeves just about exposing her fingers. The Doctor wrapped her arms around herself and hummed in appreciation at the comfort the hoodie brought her. 

The dim lighting of the room and the cosiness of the fabric she was bundled up in only made her feel sleepier. Lugging herself up off the bed, the Doctor wandered over to Yaz’s clothes drawers, pulling open the bottom one and picking out a pair of navy pyjama shorts. She swiftly removed the bottom half of her clothing and slid the shorts up her legs, knowing Yaz wouldn’t mind.

The Doctor padded back over to Yaz’s bed and drew the covers back, quickly hopping in and drawing them up to her chin. She had her own room, but staying in Yaz’s bed made her feel more at home. When she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine the other woman was lying in bed next to her.

It wasn’t long before the Doctor’s eyes, heavy with sleep, fluttered closed as she drifted off.

* * *

The next thing the Doctor felt was her shoulder being lightly jostled, her name slowly becoming less muffled as she came to her senses. Her eyes softly blinked open to focus on Yaz knelt in front of her, the source of who was calling her name discovered.

“Doctor? Wakey-wakey.” Yaz cooed in a sing-song voice.

The Doctor rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes, an airy chuckle sounding from Yaz.

“Tired, were you?” The Doctor wasn’t looking at her but she could hear the grin in her voice.

The Doctor simply nodded as she stretched, lifting her arms over her head and arching her back to pull at her muscles, feeling them loosen with each passing second she was awake. She flopped back down onto the mattress, head lolling to the side to face Yaz, a dopey smile gracing her lips.

“Morning Yaz.” Sleep was still apparent in her voice, making Yaz giggle.

“Doctor, it’s 3 in the afternoon. What are you still doing in Sheffield? Did you forget to pilot away?” Yaz questioned.

The Doctor finally sat up and ruffled her hair. Yaz laughed harder.

“What?” The Doctor pouted.

Yaz’s grin only widened as she sat on the bed next to the Doctor, hand coming up to brush her fingers through blonde locks in an attempt to tame it. “You’ve got mad bed head sweetheart. Ruffling it up is only gonna make it worse.”

The Doctor huffed, yet was unable to help the smile that twitched at the edge of her lips, crinkling her eyes slightly.

“So?” Yaz questioned again.

“So what?”

Yaz’s hand dropped from stroking through the Doctor’s hair to rest around her neck. “You didn’t answer my question.”

The Doctor’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Well, yes. Think I did forget to take off. Not think. Did. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here, Yaz. So yes, I was definitely more tired than I realised.” 

Yaz smiled warmly at her, gaze dropping to her lips briefly as her hand fell further, finger twisting in the string of her hoodie. “I mean, I’m not complaining. I have to say, you look adorable in my hoodie, Doctor.”

The Doctor felt her cheeks heat up with a slight blush at the compliment, she suddenly felt a little shy. “Adorable? Don’t think I’ve ever been called that before.”

“well,” Yaz leaned in, her soft lips pressing gently against the Doctor’s. “you are.” 

“Now, come on.” Yaz stood, tugging the hood of her sweater over the Doctor’s head and pulled downwards slightly, making the Doctor yelp in surprise. “As you’re here, you can come for tea at mine.”

The Doctor flicked the hood back off her head, hair even wilder than before. “Oi!”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
